


CC

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: (maybe) One-Sided Attraction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: 대딩 존이 그레이엄 짝사랑함CC=Campus Couple(x) Campus Comedy(o) ㅋㅋ 또는 Cleese Chapmanㅎ시대적 요소가 들어맞지 않는 부분이 있는데 대충 넘어감... ㅎ..
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese, John Cleese/Graham Chapman
Kudos: 1





	CC

죽고 싶게 만드는 것들은 사실 우리가 가장 아끼는 것이다. 가지지 못하니 죽고 싶을 뿐, 그러니까 사랑하는 일만큼 자기파괴적인 행위는 없다. 역사적으로 얼마나 많은 이들이 부르주아지가 만들어낸 사랑에 목을 맸는지 생각해보면 이해가 빠를 것이다. 베르테르도 결국 자살하지 않았는가. 물론 존은 실연하여 죽을 만큼 멍청하진 않았다. 고백하지 않으면 된다. 바로 이 점이 문제의 원인이었다. 사랑은 타겟을 암살하는 일이 아니므로 티를 내야 짝사랑의 다음 장이 열린다. 존의 엄폐 능력은 MI6보다도 뛰어났다. 영국 정보부의 무능함을 보여준 건 바로 다섯 명이나 되는 그의 동문들이었다.

티를 낼 만큼 멍청하지 않은 것도 멍청함의 일종이라고 비난하기에는 이르다. 그레이엄은 나를 사랑하는가? 그렇다는 오른쪽, 아니다는 왼쪽, 모른다는 아래로 가시오. 왼쪽으로 가보자. 고백을 한다면 거절당하겠군요! 상대방과 멀어질 수 있는 훌륭한 방법입니다. 하지만 사람 일은 모르는 것이 아닌가. 처음으로 돌아가 아래로 내려가보자. 모른다. 그렇다면 거절당하고 멀어지겠으나 받아들여질 가능성도 존재하네요. 하지만 모르는 일입니다. 그럼 다시 처음으로 돌아가서 오른쪽, 그렇다. 과연 그럴까요?

이렇듯 고백을 하고 까이는 가능성은 받아들여지는 가능성보다 훨씬 낮다. 그레이엄이 존을 사랑할 일은 없으므로 고백을 하여 자멸의 길을 선택하는 것은 멍청한 일이었다. 또 분명히 하자면 존이 그레이엄에게 티를 내지 않은 것도 아니다. 그처럼 헌신적인 친구는 아마 그레이엄의 인생에 다시 없을 것이었다. 이제 다시는 너의 어떤 만남도 나 같은 사람 없을 걸. 사랑은 모르겠고, 사람. 악명 높은 카페 '푸렌즈'의 아침 샌드위치도 사다 바쳤다는 사실 하나면 존의 헌신에 대한 설명은 끝난다.

'푸렌즈'는 학생들에게 그 유명한 샌드위치를 꼭두새벽부터 한정수량 삼십 개를 판매한다. 10시 따위에는 절대 그 햄 샌드위치를 살 수 없었다. 스팸이 아닌 진짜 햄이라는 점에서 그 샌드위치는 오이 샌드위치와 차로 자라온 학생들에게도 먹혔다. 물론 과장을 좀 섞어서 말이다. 걔네가 과연 배급제로 살아왔는지는 의심스러우니. 아무튼 존은 꽤 여러 번 숙취로 떡이 되어 있는 그레이엄의 머리 맡에 샌드위치를 두곤 했다. 아마 그레이엄은 그게 그 샌드위치인줄 모르겠지만, 존도 딱히 티를 내고 싶지는 않았다. 그런 건(아니고 싶지만 어쨌든 맞는)친구 사이에 좀 유난이지 않겠냐는 합리적 판단에 따른 행동이었다.

그레이엄이 악덕 착취자는 아니었으므로 이만큼 헌신적인 행동은 보답을 받았다. 존은 금세 그레이엄의 친한 친구 리스트에 오를 수 있었는데, 사실 선후관계를 따져보자면 존이 처음부터 그레이엄에게 거절당할 결론을 내놓고 '친구라도 좋아'단계에 이른 것은 아니었다. 존이 뭐 그렇게 사랑이 넘치는 대단한 노예 지망생이나 훌륭한 호구는 아니다. 처음엔 별로일 만큼 아무 생각이 없었고, 다시 만났을 땐 공통의 관심사로 친해졌고, 불현듯 날아든 입영통지서 마냥 어느날 문을 여니 짝사랑이 있었을 뿐이다. 징병제는 폐지됐으나 사랑은 시작됐다. 그러니까 억울한 건, 자신도 언제 시작한 지 모르는 이 펄떡거리는 감정을 손에 쥐고 있는 존 클리즈 쪽인 것이다. 아까까진 정말로 친구였는데.

사실 자각하고보니 그동안 이상했던 점들이 설명됐다. 왜 이 새끼가 다른 놈 농담에 웃으면 배알이 꼴리고 내가 한 농담에 웃으면 그렇게 뿌듯하고 모르는 새끼랑 뭘 하고 오면 왜 부아가 치밀었고 매일 같이 술 마신다는 동기 새끼 낯짝이 어떻게 생겼는지 한 번 보고 싶었고 등. 설명이 되고 나니 앞날은 더욱 캄캄했다. 네가 좋다는 말을 어떻게 하냐고. 나랑 한 약속 시간도 까먹고 퍼질러 자는 이 새끼한테. 엄마한테는 뭐라고 말 하냐고. 엄마 나 남자를 좋아해. 그러니? 성을 갈고 싶지만 네 아버지가 먼저 선수를 쳤구나. 속이 타들어가서 스트레스로 역류성 식도염을 겪든가 말든가(진짜로 겪었다).나는 왜 어제 바람맞고도 좋다고 이 새끼 수업표는 언제 외워서 오늘은 또 여기서 기다리고 있는 거냐고. 왜는 왜야 사랑하니까지 씨발… 씨발. 씨발.

존이 한참 자괴감과 회의 형제와 쓰리피 야외플레이를 즐기고 있을 때 그레이엄은 마지막 수업을 끝내고 건물을 나오는 길이었다. 못 보기 힘든 거구로 음울한 아우라를 풍기는 존은 평소와 똑같았다. 다른 것은 이 시각에 여기 있다는 사실이었다. 존은 볼일을 마치고 지나가다 마침 네가 끝나는 시간이라 들렸다고 변명했다. 적당한 거짓말은 관계에 도움이 된다.

\- 보고싶어서?

존이 드물게 당황했다. 뭐. 내가 언제. 말풍선 언제 바뀌었지. 그레이엄이 와하학 크게 웃는다.

\- 왜 당황을 해. 안 하다 그럼 진짜 같아.

그러니까 도둑이 제발 저리고 방구 뀐 놈이 성낸 것이다. 철저한 존 클리즈가 이런 아마추어도 안 할 실수를 할 리 없었다. 맞다고 말하고 싶은 욕구를 초인적으로 억누르며 존은 시답잖은 이야기를 시작하고 발걸음을 옮긴다. 우리는 지금 같은 방향으로 같이 걸어가고 있다. 가로등은 저 멀리 아직 켜지지 않았고 땅거미는 어수룩하게 졌다. 이따금 부는 바람에 실려 오는 꽃향기가 우릴 간지럽힌다. 네 파이프 연기는 우리 등 뒤로 흩어지고 너는 내 말에 웃는다. 나는 오늘도 널 사랑하고 너는 그걸 오늘도 모르지만 뭐, 나의 사랑은 너조차도 끝내질 못한다. 오늘은 엠마누엘과 다우닝이 근처인 행운 정도로 만족한다. 이건 진짜 존 클리즈 캠퍼스 생활 최고 행운. 아니 두 번째네. 최고는 그레이엄……. 응…….


End file.
